Labirynt Złudzeń
Zmierzch Bogów: Walka o Życie - część 4, odcinek 1. Odkąd Wanowie przegrali wojnę z Asami, ich siedziba znajduje się w Vanaheimie, leśnej krainie, podobnej do Álfheimu i równie magicznej, lecz bardziej boskiej niż elfickiej. Jako bogowie urodzaju, uformowali unikatowy ekosystem. W porze zbiorów, można zrywać z drzew emocje, takie jak smutek, radość, szczęście, nienawiść, a nawet miłość. Wszystko tu żyło: drzewa, krzewy, woda, kamienie. Wszystko. Największą zagadką stał się umiejscowiony w sercu Vanaheimu Labirynt Złudzeń. Podobno przejść może przezeń jedynie istota szczera w swych uczuciach... Minął kolejny tydzień. Ósemka pozostałych wpatrywała się w lasy Vanaheimu. Powoli przyzwyczajali się do zalesionych obszarów. W końcu, to już trzecia kraina, wyglądająca podobnie. Oczywiście, lasy Vanaheimu, różniły się od lasów Álfheimu i Svartalfheimu, można powiedzieć, że wyglądały bardziej nierealnie i abstrakcyjnie, ale wciąż pozostawały lasami. Alviss oczekiwał ich przy charakterystycznych drzewach, splecionych ze sobą, tak, że wyglądały jak olbrzymie, porośnięte bluszczem wrota. Alviss:-Wiecie już, że dzisiaj rozpocznie się próba uczuć. Oto Wrota Emocji. Prowadzą do Labiryntu Złudzeń. Przejście przez ów labirynt będzie waszym jedynym zadaniem w Vanaheimie. Być może potrwa to krócej niż dotychczasowe wyzwania. Każdy z was przejdzie przez nie, a wtedy... nie zdradzę wam już nic więcej. Pamiętajcie o wcześniej rozpoczętych próbach: wierności, siły i oddania. Przypominam, że trwają one do końca turnieju! Tak więc Egirze, Eithne, Shad'Yo, Asgeirze, Thyri, Yrso, Runo i Throście - powodzenia. Przyda wam się... Runa:-Będziemy wchodzić osobno, czy wszyscy razem? Alviss:-To nieistotne. I tak po przekroczeniu Wrót Emocji, każde z was zostanie pozostawione samemu sobie, albowiem uczucia są sprawą zupełnie indywidualną. Próby niektórych z was mogą być bardzo podobne, ale to podróż, którą musicie odbyć samodzielnie. Wielu z was może lekceważyć tę próbę, gdyż sfera emocjonalna nie jest przymiotem wojownika.. Jednakże, dobry władca musi być stały w emocjach i wiedzieć, kiedy się im poddać, a kiedy o nich zapomnieć. To próba równie ważna, jak każde inne. Może nawet ważniejsza. Yrsa:-Oczywiście, uczucia są... Alviss:-Wbrew temu, co myślisz, ta próba może się okazać najtrudniejsza właśnie dla ciebie, Yrso. Yrsa:-Ale uczucia to moja specjalność! Runa:-On ma rację. Kierujesz się głównie uczuciami, a tu chodzi o równowagę. Asgeir:-A mi się wydaje, że jesteś bezpieczna, Yrso! Shad'Yę ktoś na pewno porwie! Yrsa:-Taaak.. król elfów przechodzący akurat obok! Shad'Ya:-Khyriaan na pewno nie będzie za mną latał do Vanaheimu! Czemuś się tak na mnie uwzięła? Throst:-Khyriaan? No proszę... Więc znamy już położenie Stwórcy Ognia. On kocha swój żywioł nad życie. A ty Shad'Yo, jesteś płomieniem, temu nie można zaprzeczyć... Może coś do ciebie czuć. Thyri:-Jakie to piękne! Przyszła walczyć, a spotkała kogoś, kto może odmienić jej życie na zawsze! Niemalże balladowe piękno! Shad'Ya ledwo powstrzymała się przed rzuceniem płomieniem w nich wszystkich. Shad'Ya:-Zamknijcie się w końcu! No przepraszam za ton, ale ciągle to wszyscy sugerujecie! Nie wiecie, że jestem Shad'Yą Surtursdottir? Największą samotniczką na całym Yggdrasilu? Eithne:-Największą, czy ja wiem... Shad'Ya:-Ty byłaś w związku ponad wiek, Eithne. Egir prychnął, zniecierpliwiony, po czym zdecydował zakończyć tę bezproduktywną kłótnię. Egir:-Zacznijmy już lepiej. Nie chcecie chyba rozmawiać w nieskończoność? Im szybciej, tym lepiej. Eithne:-No proszę... kolejny raz zgadzam się z Egirem. Yrsa:-Eithne, ty to wygrasz! Jesteś tak opanowana... Eithne:-Yrso, proszę, nie podejmuj ponownie tego tematu. Tylko bez powodu przypominasz mi o tej przeszłej podróbie związku, w której trwałam cały wiek! Runa:-Czas więc wchodzić.. Widzimy się na mecie. Alviss:-Doskonale. Zaczynajmy. Będę was oczekiwał po drugiej stronie Labiryntu Złudzeń. --- --- --- --- --- --- Labirynt Złudzeń to charakterystyczny obszar. Nawet jeśli wejdzie weń grupa, towarzysze rozmywają się w iluzorycznej mgle i każdy zostaje sam ze sobą i swoimi słabościami. Czy pokona swoje największe pragnienia w sferach miłości, nienawiści i przyjaźni? To już zależy od niego samego. Zwycięzcy walczą o życie, przegranym zostaje niechybna śmierć w Ragnaroku. --- --- --- --- --- --- Thyri błądziła we mgle, tak gęstej, że praktycznie nie mogła otworzyć oczu. Co jakiś czas wyłaniały się z niej fioletowolistne drzewa. Bogini odczuła ogromną pustkę, mimo, że nigdy wcześniej nie widziała bardziej poetyckiego miejsca niż to. Chwytała się gałęzi po omacku, jakby walczyła z obcym organizmem, próbującym zawładnąć jej zmysłami. Jednakże, w przeciwieństwie do innych młodych bogów, Thyri doświadczała już podobnych wrażeń, w swoim poetyckim transie, gdy znajdowała inspirację na wiersze przepełnione tragizmem. Z jej ust zaczęły się wydobywać losowe zdania, nad którymi zdawała się nie mieć kontroli. Thyri:-Stwórcy świata, pomóżcie mi ujrzeć... Mgła rozrzedziła się, lecz natychmiast uderzył ją silny podmuch wiatru. Pojedyncze ziarenka piasku dostawały jej się do oczu. Thyri:-Moje uczucia i odkryć.. Jednocześnie zalała ją fala wody, która, ku zdumieniu bogini, była sucha. Thyri:-Prawdę... I piach, znów ten piach. Thyri:-Zaraz... piach? W lesie? To, jak... złudzenie, tak, złudzenie! Przecież wkroczyłam w labirynt złudzeń! Mgła rozwiała się, a oczom Thyri ukazała się spokojna leśna polana, porośnięta równie niesamowitymi drzewami, co w złudzeniu, z którego wyszła. Albo przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało. Oparty o olbrzymią brzozę o liściach koloru krwi, czekał na nią Asgeir. Asgeir:-Thyri, nareszcie ktoś! Odgarnął pot z czoła i pośpieszył ku poetce. Asgeir:-Już myślałem, że naprawdę nigdy cię nie odnajdę... Na Odyna, co ja widziałem... Zaniepokoiła się tonem, w jakim wypowiedział te słowa. Thyri:-Co się stało? Co widziałeś? Asgeir:-Zagładę! Czuję, że Gimlea nigdy się nie narodzi, a ci, którzy zginą podczas Ragnaroku, nigdy się nie odrodzą, nawet jeśli wygrają Turniej! O wielka Frigg, Thyri, ja wiem, że to Labirynt Złudzeń, ale spotkałem Runę, potwierdziła to! Kto jak kto, ale Runa potrafi rozróżnić iluzję od rzeczywistości! Złapała zdyszanego boga za ramiona. Thyri:-Jesteś pewien, mój przyjacielu? Jesteś pewien, że to była Runa, a nie iluzja? Ja nie widziałam nic tak tragicznego.. Odczułam jedynie skutki inspiracji tragizmem i halucynacje.. mało logiczne halucynacje. Asgeir:-Czy kiedykolwiek pociągał cię tragizm? Thyri:-Nie.. muszę przyznać, że mnie nieco przeraża.. Asgeir:-Właśnie.. Mam wrażenie, że labirynt specjalnie pokazuje nam nasze lęki. W końcu, musimy się zmierzyć z próbą uczuć. Thyri:-Masz rację Asgeir, zawsze masz rację.. Co my teraz zrobimy? Asgeir:-Eithne mówiła, że powstrzymanie Ragnaroku jest możliwe... Musimy ją znaleźć i skupić się na jej planie... Thyri:-Tylko jak? Tu nic nie jest prawdziwe? Asgeir:-Czy wątpisz w moją prawdziwość? Thyri:-Nie.. Asgeir:-Więc mi zaufaj... Thyri:-Dobrze... Czy po drodze będziesz kontynuował nasze lekcje? Walki, oczywiście. Asgeir:-Boję się, że nie starczy nam czasu... to sprawa najwyższej wagi.. Thyri:-Tak, racja... Wiesz, gdzie może być Eithne? Asgeir:-Wydaje mi się, że Runa coś mówiła o gwieździstym rozmieszczeniu zawodników... zostaliśmy rozłożeni w... tak jakby... ośmiu bokach gwiazdy... Idąc w kółko w końcu ją znajdziemy. Po drodze do Ciebie spotkałem już wszystkich oprócz niej, więc myślę, że jest jedno ramię od ciebie. W tamtą stronę! Wskazał na zachód. Thyri skinęła drogą i rozpoczęli długi marsz, po żyjącej drodze, do celu, który równie dobrze mógł być złudzeniem. Nie wiedziała. Ale wolała iść dalej. Chciała iść dalej. W końcu, co innego mogła zrobić? --- --- --- --- --- --- Runę skrępowały pnące rośliny, o których, z niewyjaśnionych powodów, nie wiedziała nic. Cały otaczający ją krajobraz był jedną wielką niewiadomą. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuła takiego ogłupienia. Przed oczami stanęły jej obrazy tego wszystkiego, o czym nie miała zielonego pojęcia. W pewnym sensie załamał ją ten ogrom! Cienie tańczyły tworząc nienazwane figury i kształty. Przez chwilę przybrały postać skutego kajdanami mężczyzny, wrzuconego w morze koszmarów. Po chwili cień zmienił się w skórę i kości. Nieznajomy krzyczał. Runa:-Kimkolwiek jesteś, uciekaj! Przecież to tylko cienie, one nie są materialne! Ten jedynie posłał jej smutny uśmiech, po czym rozpłynął się w mroku. Runa:-Wszystko jasne... iluzja... był iluzją.. jak wszystko tutaj! Wykorzystując całą siłę woli, uwolniła się z łańcuchów liści i kolców. Runa:-Nie dam się... więzić... złudzeniom! Otrząsnąwszy się z osłupienia, ujrzała, że te wszystkie rzeczy, o których nie wiedziała nic, przestały istnieć. Runa, pod wrażeniem przebiegłości Wanów, którzy tchnęli życie i rozum w to miejsce, zacytowała samą siebie. Runa:-Przecież to tylko cienie, one nie są materialne... --- --- --- --- --- --- Egira oślepiło opalizujące światło i znalazł się naprzeciw ogromnej jaskini, bliźniaczki tej z utgardzkiego snu. Wydawało się, że jakaś tajemnicza aura, dochodząca z głębi masywu, przyciąga go, miażdży wolną wolę. Gdyby nie sen z Jotunheimu, najprawdopodobniej poddałby się temu uczuciu i wszedł do środka. Jednakże pamiętał tamtą blondynkę, wstrętną, plugawą istotę ludzką, która miała czelność sądzić, że kiedykolwiek zwróciłby na nią uwagę. Gdy tylko o niej pomyślał, za plecami rozległ się śmiech. Stała tam, w całej okazałości, oparta o najbliższe drzewo. ???:-Jesteś strasznie przewidywalny, boże śmierci. Synu Hel.. wiesz, że nie należysz do tego świata? Egir:-Nie chcę cię słuchać, paskudo! I nie próbuj znów insynuować, jakobym kiedykolwiek wyznawał ci miłość! Nie wiem nawet, kim jesteś! ???:-Dlaczego miałabym to robić, skoro tak nie było? Przypisujesz ludziom z krwi i kości postępki sennych majaków. Zaiste zabawne.. Jeśli musisz wiedzieć, jestem córką księżyca, ścigam cię przez stulecia i wcielenia. Egir:-Sama więc jesteś istotą nierzeczywistą, skoro twój pościg objawia się głównie w snach. Wyciągnął miecz z pochwy i wymierzył w dziewczynę-kobietę. Ta jedynie splunęła w jego stronę. ???:-Nic ci to nie da, wojowniku. Tak samo jak twe mordercze spojrzenie. Jestem poza czasem, a poza tym, nie należysz do tego świata. Egir:-Mówisz zagadkami. Wytłumacz o co ci chodzi! - krzyknął, zaniepokojony. Ta ludzka kobieta nie bała się go. Co więcej, otwarcie mu ubliżała i nań pluła! ???:-Zastanów się nad tym, kim jesteś... Syn Hellii... Tyle, że zabiłeś Angerbodę, która miała dopiero Hellię narodzić! W takim razie Hellia nie istnieje, a jednak cię urodziła. Jak możesz istnieć, skoro sam fakt tego istnienia to absurd? Wypuścił miecz z ręki, zdjęty nagłym uczuciem elektryzującego szoku. ???:-Widzisz więc, Egirze.. Ale jak możesz chcieć zostać władcą świata, do którego nawet nie należysz? Egir:-TY NIE ISTNIEJESZ! - wrzasnął, jak rażony prądem - NIE WIERZĘ CI! ???:-Zapytaj tylko, jeśli kiedykolwiek jeszcze postaniesz w Midgardzie, o cywilizację hellenistyczną. Gdy znajdziesz tych ludzi, zagadnij ich o Selene. Wiedzą więcej, niż wielu z nas potrafi sobie wyobrazić. Egir:-Czy to twoje imię? Selene? ???:-Nie.. Ale oni wiedzą. Znajdziesz szczątki mojej osobie w mitologiach różnorakich... Niekiedy jestem przedstawiana, jako mężczyzna, innym razem jako kobieta. Ty masz tę przewagę, że widzisz mnie jako mnie. Egir:-Wciąż ci nie wierzę. Łatwo powiedzieć "różne ludy oddają mi cześć" i wymienić tylko jeden. Różne! Równie dobrze, mogę powiedzieć to samo, mówiąc "ludy", a mając na myśli "rodziny"! ???:-Twoje argumenty są dość rozsądne, ale pozwól że obalę te obawy, podając konkretne ludy i imiona. Jak wiesz, dla Hellenów byłam Selene. Aztekowie zwali mnie Tecciztecatl'em, babilończycy Sin'em, chińczycy Ching'e, frygijczyjcy Menem... to tylko kilka ludów. Co więcej, bogowie egipscy Thot i Chonsu, też czerpali z mojej obecności poza czasem, dla etrusków byłam Losną. W Syrii Astarte. Czy tyle ci wystarczy? Wolałam podać jeden przykład, żebyś go dobrze zapamiętał. Egir:-Więc cię tutaj nie ma. ???:-Tak. I ciebie też nie. Lepiej o tym pomyśl... i zrezygnuj z turnieju, w którym tak naprawdę nie masz prawa być! --- --- --- --- --- --- Do Eithne powróciły koszmary. Widziała Lokiego, posyłającego Elrica na "pewną śmierć", poinformowawszy wpierw syna, że tą pewną śmiercią jest "spotykanie się z córką Thora". Ponieważ "tylko tak można pokonać boga piorunów". Wyła z wściekłości i nienawiści do Lokiego. Gdyby tylko mogła skończyć z nim raz na zawsze.. Przekroczenie Wrót Emocji nic nie zmieniło, las za nimi wyglądał dokładnie tak samo, jak z oddali. Na swej drodze nie napotkała żadnych przeszkód, spokojnie spędziła tu, jak się wydaje cały dzień, a gdy słońce zaszło, wdrapała się na drzewo i tam zasnęła. Teraz, przebudzona z koszmarów o Elricu i jego parszywym ojcu, aż kipiała z wściekłości. Eithne:-Że też kiedykolwiek dałam się nabrać na sztuczki tego melepety! Pośpiesznie zeskoczyła z drzewa i ruszyła prosto w noc, chcąc dać upust energii, wywołanej nagłą falą nienawiści. Tak, jeśli jakiekolwiek uczucie w życiu Eithne, osoby szlachetnej i honorowej, można by określić jako chociażby zbliżone do nienawiści, byłoby nim to, które czuła do Lokiego i Elrica. --- --- --- --- --- --- Thyri i Asgeir błąkali się po lesie wiele godzin, zanim zrezygnowali z poszukiwań córki Thora. Noc zapadła nader szybko i pogrążyła Vanaheim w całkowitych ciemnościach, nie licząc sporadycznych światełek luminokwiatów, szkrących się, zdawałoby się, wszystkimi kolorami tęczy na raz. Siedzieli przy ich skupisku i wsłuchiwali się w odgłosy nocy. Dla Thyri, niezwykła panorama barw i ekstrawagancki krajobraz okazał się rajem. Postanowiła, że to właśnie tu skryje się przed Ragnarokiem, jeżeli ten jednak się odbędzie. Thyri:-Właśnie, przecież Egir zabił zarówno żonę, jak i kochankę Lokiego... Czy to nie wystarczyło, by powstrzymać Ragnarok? Asgeir przełknął ślinę. Odwrócił głowę. Przez chwilę myślał nad czymś, zupełnie niepodobny do siebie, jak nieudana iluzja. Zadrżała. Asgeir:-To nie wystarczy. W końcu jeszcze... Surtur chce zniszczyć świat... Uniosła brew pytająco. Thyri:-To może poćwiczymy łucznictwo? Asgeir:-Hę? - podrapał się po głowie zmieszany, jednakże, napotkawszy jej stanowczy wzrok, szybko dodał - No tak, przecież ci to obiecałem! W Utgardzie zaczęliśmy... Thyri wyjęła zza pasa sztylet, który nota bene, podarował jej Asgeir i szybkim ruchem wbiła mu go w oko. Zawył z bólu. Asgeir:-Thyri! Co ty robisz?! Krew ściekała mu po policzkach strumieniami. Zdążył już paść na ziemię, zanim poetka odpowiedziała. Thyri:-Nie jesteś Asgeirem, widmo. Mogłam się tego domyślić już wcześniej. To w końcu zadanie indywidualne. Zostawiła krwawiące ciało za sobą. Wykorzystując umiejętność kontroli natury, sprawiała, że wokół wyrastały olbrzymie skupiska luminokwiatów, aż zrobiło się prawie tak jasno, jak w dzień. Obejrzała się za siebie tylko raz. Domniemany Asgeir rozpłynął się w cień, jak gdyby nigdy nie istniał. Thyri wiedziała, że to była prawda. --- --- --- --- --- --- Cienie Vanaheimu wodziły Runę na pokuszenie, lecz bezskutecznie. Czy to największą biblioteką świata, pełną nieprzeczytanych książek, czy przepustką do zdobycia Życia bez konieczności brania udziału w Turnieju. Gdyby nie analityczny umysł, Runa uległaby z łatwością, jednakże, jako córka Mimira, wiedziała co tu się święci. Wszystkie z wizji, mamiących umysł zawierały tak naprawdę jednoraką propozycję. Runa:-Dostaniesz coś wspaniałego, jeśli tylko zrezygnujesz z Turnieju... Oślepiające światło było ostatnim, co widziała, zanim straciła przytomność. ???:-Ta jest zbyt sprytna. Będziemy musieli zaprowadzić ją do siedziby.. ???:-Masz rację, przyjacielu. I tak nic nie zyskamy. --- --- --- --- --- --- Ze złości, Odyn przewrócił stół. Skinął gniewnie na żonę, by kontynuowała, sygnalizując tym samym, że w owym destrukcyjnym akcie, wyparowała część jego złości. Frigg posłusznie podjęła opowieść, pragnąc przedstawić wizję do końca. Frigg:-Po tym jak Runa odkryła mechanizm labiryntu, mimo umysłu zmąconego mgłą iluzji Labiryntu Złudzeń, posłańcy Wheyra zareagowali. Odyn:-Czy Stwórcom nie wystarczy ingerencji w Turniej? Nie dość, że Khyriaan omotał córkę Surtura, to jeszcze Eighor swoimi bezmyślnymi akcjami uziemił przy sobie Sigrid Eirsdottir. Ona nie powinna odpadać z Turnieju... Jeśli to przydarzy się Runie, stracimy jedną z najbardziej kompetentnych kandydatek, a w rezultacie, może się okazać, że władza nad Gimleą przejdzie w ręce nieudaczników! Frigg:-Być może, nieświadomie, tworzą dodatkową trudność.. To młode boginie, mogą ulegać mężczyznom.. Władczyni powinna potrafić sprawiać opór... Z resztą, nie wiadomo, czy Wheyr jest wśród nich. Powszechnie wiadomo, że zaginął. Nie złość się tak, mój mężu i królu.. Odyn:-Martwi mnie jeszcze jedna rzecz... wśród tych młodzików znajduje się istota stara jak Yggdrasil i potężniejsza od nas wszystkich. Frigg:-Throst, Stwórca Świata... Tak, wiem. Odyn:-Jeśli on zdradzi, Surtur przestanie być potrzebny. Wszechświat przestanie istnieć. Nie skontaktował się ze mną, mimo listu, jaki kazałem mu dostarczyć w Utgardzie. Listu do Eithne. Frigg:-Wygląda na to, że działa według własnych kaprysów. Odyn:-Tak, moja kochana. A najgorsze w tym jest to, że może sobie na to pozwolić... --- --- --- --- --- --- Egir szedł za dziewczyną przez las. Wszystko wydawało mu się tak jasne, to nie była zwyczajna śmiertelniczka.. Mówiła zbyt logicznie i wiedziała zbyt wiele. Skąd, u licha, kobieta mogła znać kulty religijne tak odległych ziem? Eurazja, oczywiście, ale nie Ameryka! Przecież ludzie w tych czasach jeszcze nie odkryli tych ziem! Co prawda, paru śmiałków z Północy, pływało w tamte rejony, ale raczej w celach rabunkowych niż kulturoznawczych. I nigdy nie zabierali tam kobiet! A gdyby była Amerykanką, to skąd wiedza o kultach euroazjatyckich? Takie i podobne myśli krążyły po głowie bogowi śmierci, gdy bezwiednie pozwalał się prowadzić tajemniczej nieznajomej. Egir:-Cokolwiek zrobisz, i tak nie opuszczę Turnieju. Nie podczas tak kuriozalnej próby! ???:-Cały czas to powtarzasz. Czyżbyś jednak o tym myślał? Prychnął, zniesmaczony. Egir:-Nie. Nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele. Jak ci w ogóle na imię? Skoro ci wszyscy bogowie lunarni to nie ty... ???:-Moje obecne wcielenie zwą Lunara. Egir:-Lunara. Tak, "Luna"... można było przewidzieć. Lunara:-Jednakże, to tylko obecne wcielenie... W następnym będę Maluną, to tak koło roku dziewięćsetnego.. w jedenastym Lunirą... zawsze jest ten motyw lunarny... Egir:-Znasz wszystkie swoje przyszłe wcielenia? Lunara:-Nie.. Ostatnie, które kojarzę, to wcielenie, które przyjdzie na świat w roku 1995. Lunisse. Egir:-Z wiedzą tych wszystkich pokoleń, jak mniemam? Lunara:-Nie. Każde moje wcielenie jest niezależne. Teraz, rozmawiasz z duchem. Egir:-W postaci Lunary? Lunara:-Ich wszystkich. Zawsze wyglądam tak samo, jedynie do mody się dopasowuję. Więc nie zrezygnujesz z turnieju? Egir:-Nie. Lunara:-Rozumiem. To i tak nie ma sensu. Pamiętaj tylko, że jesteś równie nierzeczywisty co ja. I ostrzegam cię, gdy spotkasz Lunarę, możesz stracić wszystko... --- --- --- --- --- --- Eithne poczuła się, jakby ktoś zadał jej znienacka cios. Na potężnym, szkarłatnolistnym dębie, wznoszącym się w sercu polany, na którą dotarła po wielu godzinach marszu, jak gdyby nigdy nic, siedział Elric. Bawił się kawałkiem zielonoszarej tkaniny, podśmiewając się przy tym. Eithne:-Parszywy... Co tu robisz?! Podniósł oczy znad swej "robótki". Elric:-Wyobraź sobie, że przybywam w pokoju. Eithne:-Nie wierzę ani w to, ani w twoją prawdziwość. We wszystkich dotychczasowych próbach, pokazywałeś mi się albo ty albo twój ojciec. Zupełnie, jakby tylko z tobą mnie kojarzono. Zeskoczył z drzewa jednym płynnym ruchem. Elric:-Tak, masz rację, nie jestem rzeczywisty. Przyjąłem taką postać, gdyż tak działa Labirynt. Myślę, że w twoim przypadku, tak jak w przypadku Runy, nie ma co na siłę tworzyć iluzji. Co prawda, ciebie oszukać łatwiej niż ją, ale skoro Thyri przejrzała iluzję, z tobą nie ma nawet sensu próbować. Jesteś zbyt stała w swoich uczuciach. Eithne:-Więc dlaczego nie przybierzesz innej formy? Czy to jakiś test? Elric:-Czy wszystko musi być testem? Założyła ręce. Eithne:-Wszystko w tym Turnieju wydaje się testem. Elric:-Jeśli tak jest, sama będziesz musiała na to wpaść. Rozmawiam z tobą, dlatego, że Vanaheim ma dla ciebie wiadomość. Eithne:-Świat? Elric:-Dlaczego tak cię to dziwi? Utgard przemówił do Sigrid. Eithne:-Przez co przegrała. Elric:-Jednocześnie wygrywając. Eithne:-To ma być wygrana? Sigrid kocha życie, wyczuwszy je w umierającym Jotunheimie, postanowiła poświęcić siebie i swoje ambicje, by go uratować. Zaiste, szlachetny czyn, ale co z tego ma? Żyje w odludnym, nieprzyjaznym świecie, a jedyne towarzystwo, prócz, naturalnie niezdatnych do rozmów z powodu nienawiści do bogów, lodowych olbrzymów to mężczyzna, który próbował ją zabić! Elric:-Czy władca nie powinien myśleć o interesie swojego ludu, raczej niż o sobie? Eithne:-Tak, o interesie swojego ludu i państwa. Utgard jest wyludniony, więc nie ma mowy o interesach ludu. Iluzoryczny Elric uśmiechnął się szeroko. Elric:-Tak, zaprawdę jesteś zrównoważona. Eithne:-Już to mówiłeś. Tak, więc... powiedziałeś, że przyjąłeś postać Elrica, gdyż "tak działa Labirynt". Jak dokładnie działa labirynt? Elric:-Być może nawet ci powiem... Rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Eithne stłumiła złość. Eithne:-Tak.. na pewno. --- --- --- --- --- --- Yrsa biegła, zlękniona. Goniły ją paszczury różnej maści oraz rozdziawione, lewitujące twarze. Pod stopami miała kolce, splamione krwią niewinnych, ociekającą z drzew. Śmierć Eithne, śmierć Elrica i jego martwo urodzonego pogrobowca, którego nosiła w sobie przez trudy Turnieju. Umierało wszystko, co ważne, a w tle śmiał się Loki. Upadła z wycieńczenia. Wiedziała, że już nic więcej nie może zrobić. To miało nadejść. Ale nie nadeszło. Spojrzała w niebo, na obraz gwiazd i zrozumiała, że została oszukana, bowiem na niebie żadnych gwiazd nie było. --- --- --- --- --- --- Asgeir tonął, niezdolny zawładnąć żywiołem, nad którym, jak mu się zdawało, miał władzę. Tonął, jak żeglarze, których topił, a lud morza, ryby, meduzy, morskie ssaki... wszystkie te stworzenia odtrącały go, jak obcego. Na łódce... tak, gdzieś tam była jakaś łódka... Thyri i Shad'Ya naśmiewały się z niego. Rozumiał parszywe odruchy córki ścierwognia, ale Thyri? Myślałem, że to możliwe, byś coś do mnie poczuła... Obraz się zmienił. Thyri wepchnęła Shad'Yę do wody i wyłowiła go. Natychmiast rzuciła mu ciepłe ręczniki i spojrzała nań przepraszająco Thyri:-Wiem, że to musiało wydać ci się bolesne... Podała mu miód pitny, który nie wiadomo skąd wyciągnęła. Nie dbał o to. Thyri:-...Ale musieliśmy jakoś zwieść tę potworę.. Ah tak, Shad'Ya.. Nie przypominał sobie wcześniejszych wydarzeń. Właściwie, ostatnie, co pamiętał, to przejście przez bramę Labiryntu Złudzeń. Ale kiedy to było?... Wszystko tak dawno... Thyri:-Wiesz, to prawie finał Turnieju... Może zrezygnujemy i zamieszkamy razem? Pomyśl, to nie ma sensu... Władza jest męcząca... Eithne i Throst lepiej by się nadawali, nie sądzisz? Asgeir:-Dlaczego mielibyśmy się poddawać? Oni są lepszymi wojownikami, to jasne, ale czy władca koniecznie musi być wojownikiem? Przecież ma swoich strategów i armię... My moglibyśmy wnieść do Gimlei harmonię.. Thyri:-A Runa? Nigdy nie dorównamy jej mądrością! Asgeir:-Nigdy nie mów nigdy! Thyri:-Musimy myśleć racjonalnie... Asgeir:-Nie jesteś Thyri! Thyri:-Słucham? Asgeir:-Thyri roztaczałaby tu poetyckie wizje! To zbyt piękne miejsce, by... Thyri:-Jesteś zbyt przywiązany do swej ojczyzny... Rozpłynęła się w powietrzu, wraz ze scenerią. Wylądował w leśnej gęstwinie, zupełnie sam. Powoli się ściemniało, a nigdzie nie było widać ani jednego luminokwiatu, jednej z tych jaśniejących roślin, z których słynął Vanaheim. Musiał znaleźć schronienie. --- --- --- --- --- --- Eithne była potwornie zmęczona chorym mechanizmem Labiryntu. Tym razem znajdowała się na lodowej pustyni, nieco podobnej do odległych pustaci Utgardu. Na wspomnienie jotunheimskich równin, przypomniała sobie o Sigrid, biednej bogini-lekarce. Czy ten cień, który przybrał postać parszywca, nie porównywał mnie do niej? Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że to wszystko jest ze sobą połączone? Przemierzała dystans nie do przejścia, zabijała coraz to nowe rzesze lodowych olbrzymów. Wbijała im Mjonir w trzewia, ucinała głowy. Postępowała bez skrupułów, teraz, gdy znała prawdę: to wszystko cienie, po prostu cienie! Cienie, które zasługują na śmierć! Cienie, które stale zwodzą innych. W dodatku, cienie, które śmieją przyjmować postać Elrica i Lokiego, czyli, zdaniem Eithne, najgorsze z możliwych postaci. Eithne:-Wiem, że nie jesteście prawdziwe!! Ryknęła na całe gardło, unosząc Mjolnir w górę i tym samym przywołując gromy. Eithne:-Co mam zrobić, czyż nie powinnam móc już wyjść?! W końcu was przejrzałam! Głucha cisza. Lecz, jeśli by się wsłuchać, można by usłyszeć brzęczące świsty - śmiech cieni. Warknęła, wytrącona z równowagi. Jednakże, szybko przywołała się do porządku. To przecież próba uczuć. Czyżby próbowali grać na mojej niecierpliwości? Wiedzą, że łatwiej ją podburzyć, gdy wiem więcej i dlatego powiedzieli mi, że otaczają mnie iluzje.. Spojrzała w niebo, które spochmurniało. Spadł deszcz, nie śnieg i tym samym zauważyła, że nie stoi już w Utgardzie, lecz w alfheimskim borze. Przed oczami miała Yrsę i Elrica, odbywających stosunek seksualny. Zmarszczyła brwi i odwróciła wzrok, zdegustowana widokiem. Naprawdę? Nie macie nic lepszego? To was zmartwię. To nie wystarczy, by mnie ruszyć. --- --- --- --- --- --- Throst nie musiał przechodzić żadnej próby wstępnej. Iluzje były dla niego przejrzyste jak tafla spokojnej wody. W końcu, na co mogły oddziaływać? Na współczucie względem Stwórczyni Wszechświata Dziewiątego? Mechanizm Wszechświata Dziesiątego nie sięga tak daleko. Na co więc? Na tęsknotę za czymś nowym? Znał już wszelkie tajniki tego świata i nic, co ów byłby w stanie wytworzyć, nie zadziwiłoby go. A może na nadzieję względem Eithne? Uważał ją za jedyną osobę, która w całym yggdrasilskim chaosie, byłaby w stanie zostać Stwórczynią. Jej Wszechświat byłby już jedenasty... O tak, chciałby go zobaczyć... Natychmiast stanął mu przed oczami obraz Eithne, siedzącej po turecku pod olbrzymim jesionem - odbiciem Yggdrasilu, albo raczej odbiciem odbicia Yggdrasilu, wpatrzony w odbicie nieba. Ah, iluzje.. Podszedł do niej, mimo, że wiedział, iż nie była prawdziwa. Ona chyba również wiedziała, że wiedział. Eithne:-Czego byś chciał, Stwórco? Throst:-Żebyś była prawdziwa. I stworzyła cudowny świat. Lepszy od mojego. Widmo uśmiechnęło się smutno. Eithne:-Obawiam się, że to w tej chwili niemożliwe. Throst:-Wiem.. czy jesteś fizyczne? Eithne:-Jak najbardziej, Stwórco. Znasz odpowiedź na każde możliwe pytanie: dlaczego więc je zadajesz? Throst:-Dlaczego miałbym zwierzać się iluzji? Eithne:-Możesz udawać, że naprawdę jestem Eithne. Tak dobrze znasz mechanizm labiryntu... a nie rozumiesz nawet swych uczuć. Throst:-Nie było jeszcze takiego, ani wśród ludzi, ani wśród bogów, ani nawet wśród Stwórców, co by w pełni rozumiał uczucia. Przytaknęła. Eithne:-Nie było. Czyż więc ta próba ma jakikolwiek sens? Throst:-Tak. Ma... ale nie w takich warunkach... Nie w takich... Jak wiernym odbiciem jesteś? Doskonałym, czy prezentujesz jedynie moje wyobrażenia o Eithne? To, jak ją postrzegam... Eithne:-Kolejne pytanie retoryczne, mój Stwórco. Dotknął widma i nie poczuł nic. Ani ciepła skóry, ani nawet jakiejkolwiek materialnej powłoki. Czyżbym aż tak derealizował Eithne? --- --- --- --- --- --- Shad'Ya krążyła w formie bezcielesnej ponad rozżarzonymi polami Muspelheimu. Piękne, płonące równiny, wszystko takie... takie swojskie, bliskie jej sercu. W bazaltowym pałacu na pozłacanym, wulkanicznym tronie siedział sam Surtur. Chciała zawołać ojca, lecz, jako że nie miała ciała, nie miała ust, którymi mogłaby kogokolwiek zawołać. Niszczyciel Wszechświata przemawiał do jednego ze swoich pachołków. Surtur:-Turniej, powiadasz? Naprawdę w nią wierzysz. Ognisty Gigant:-Panie, to możliwe, że... wygra... i tym samym wymknie nam się z pod kontroli... Shad'Ya.. Surtur:-...jest zaledwie dwustuletnią dziewczynką. Nie ma w życiu doświadczenia i nie wyrobi go przed moją śmiercią. Ognisty Gigant:-Jednakże, zważ panie, że nie możemy nic zrobić. Nie zatrzymamy Turnieju.. Surtur:-Wróci. Trzeba będzie ukarać tę córkę marnotrawną! Ognisty Gigant #2:-Panie, to nie jedyny problem! Kończą się nam kandydaci na męża dla Lady Shad'Yi. Żaden Musphelheimski arystokrata nie chce... Surtur:-Więc wydamy ją za chłopa! Kogokolwiek! Śmiała się przeciwstawiać, gdy próbowałem zapewnić jej godny byt? Niech ora pole do końca życia, w pocie czoła i zapomni o luksusach pałacu! Ognisty Gigant:-Panie, a co z następcą? Surtur:-Jeśli nie znajdzie się nikt godny... będę żył wiecznie! Zdruzgotana, Shad'Ya słuchała tej wymiany zdań, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że ojciec mógłby poczynić względem niej podobne plany. W końcu, to wręcz bestialstwo! Ucieknę jak najdalej, chociażby na samo dno Helheimu! Nie wyjdę za mąż wbrew swojej woli, ojcze, wybacz! Usłyszała cichy głosik w głowie: A co jeżeli musiałabyś to zrobić dla dobra swego ludu? Czy jako władczyni, nie umiałabyś poświęcić siebie dla nich? Kimkolwiek jesteś, wiedz jedno: znam swoje słabości dużo lepiej od ciebie i wiem, że małżeństwo z przymusu to coś, co podcięłoby mi skrzydła i unieszczęśliwiło. Nieszczęśliwy władca, zatracony we własnych uczuciach? Czy to dobry władca? Nie! Więc lepiej tego uniknąć. Skoro tak myślisz... Usłyszała świst wiatru, a wszystko wokół rozprysło się na miliony kawałeczków. --- --- --- --- --- --- Ze wszystkich wizji, na które Yrsa była przygotowana, nie ostała się ani jedna, gdy dziewczyna, po kilku godzinach bezczynnego wpatrywania się w puste, bezgwiezdne niebo, ruszyła przed siebie. Owiał ją przeraźliwy chłód, jeszcze gorszy od tego, który zapamiętała w Utgardzie. A może taki sam? Wtedy była ze mną Eithne... Właśnie, Eithne.... Jakby na zawołanie, córka Thora pojawiła się przed nią, lecz jakaś inna, tragicznie odmieniona. Skórę miała szarą, z oczu sączyła się ropa. Skóra odchodziła jej od kości, odlatując płatami, jakby cierpiała na trąd. Yrsa:-O nie, Eithne, co ci się stało? Eithne:-Zostałam Hellią. Nigdy nie zatrzymasz Ragnaroku. Yrsa:-Eithne, co ty... Eithne:-Kombinowaliśmy nadmiernie, próbując zatrzymać nieuchronne. Nie widzisz? Teraz my za to płacimy. Fenrir, Jormungand i Hellia muszą się narodzić. Wszystko musi się zacząć. To przeznaczenie. Twoje dzieci, Yrso... Dzieci, które wkrótce urodzisz. To bliźnięta, bracia. Oni będą Jormungandem i Fenrirem. Tak być musiało. Spanikowała. Yrsa:-NIE! TO NIEMOŻLIWE! MOJE DZIECI! MOJE PIĘKNE DZIECI! Eithne:-Nie płacz, głupia, po to ten Turniej! Żeby dwóch debili mogło wygrać i oczekiwać czegoś, co nigdy się nie stanie! Bogini miłości padła na kolana i wyła w niebo, zrozpaczona. Płaty skóry Eithne odpadały bardzo regularnie, tylko po jednej stronie. Eitne:-Nie widzisz, że się dokonało? Przestań płakać! Twoje dzieci będą legendarnymi stworzeniami, a ja co?! JA GNIJĘ! I do tego mam zostać matką Egira! Yrsa:-Eithne! Eithne:-CO JESZCZE?! NIE WIDZISZ, ŻE ZNISZCZYŁAŚ MI ŻYCIE JUŻ DO KOŃCA?! Dbałam o ciebie, mimo, że nosiłaś dziecko mojego byłego, największego ścierwa, jakie chodziło po całym Yggdrasilu! Za każdym razem, gdy cię widzę, myślę o tym gnoju! Jeszcze czegoś chcesz ode mnie?! Yrsa poczuła się, jakby ją ktoś przeszył strzałą. Przewróciła się na ziemię, zbyt załamana, by myśleć, i zaczęła płakać. Eithne jeszcze kilka razy kopnęła leżącą, zanim zniknęła w mroku. --- --- --- --- --- --- Runę przyprowadzono przed tron istoty ni to ludzkiej ni to boskiej. Nie mógł być człowiekiem: przewyższał Runę, która, jak przeciętna bogini, miała dwa i pół metra wzrostu. Dla ludzi praktycznie nieosiągalne liczby. On miał około trzech. Miał długie, luźno puszczone włosy koloru morza. Runa uznała go za Stwórcę Wody, zaginionego Wheyra, dopasowując do siebie wszystkie fakty. W końcu, Stwórcy najwyraźniej upodobali sobie Turniej. Najpierw Khyriaan, później Eighor. To musi być Wheyr... Tylko dlaczego w każdym świecie, do którego trafiamy, znajdujemy ślad Stwórcy? Czego oni chcą? Czy szukają miłości wśród młodych, obiecujących bogini? Shad'Ya, Sigrid... to by się zgadzało.. Wheyr:-Witaj Runo, córko Mimira i Wyrd. Wiem, że wiesz, kim jestem i zapewniam cię, że nie mam wobec ciebie żadnych nierealnych zamiarów. Słyszałem jedynie o twojej inteligencji i skoro moi słudzy zdecydowali, że nie ma sensu, byś brała udział w tym zadaniu, postanowiłem zapoznać cię z tajnikami Labiryntu. Runa:-Lepiej niczego nie próbuj, z góry ostrzegam. Widzę, co podobnie tobie robią! Sigrid... Shad'Ya. Roześmiał się. Wheyr:-Shad'Ya jeszcze jest w Turnieju... Zapewne nie na długo, już wpadła w sieć Khyriaana... Spodziewałem się od początku, że tak będzie. Khyriaanowi potrzebny jest ktoś, przy kim się rozmiękczy i z kim byłby w stanie spłonąć. Jakkolwiek to brzmi.. Ale czy naprawdę chcesz o tym rozmawiać? Wiem, że masz pytania. Żebyś się poczuła pewniej, powiem, że zupełnie mnie nie interesujesz. Nie ty. Runa:-Nie ja. Więc ktoś. Wheyr:-Tak. Jedna z was. Mam co do niej... pewne plany. Runa:-Czy Odyn na to zezwala? Czyż to nie nadmierna ingerencja w Turniej? Wheyr:-Można powiedzieć, wraz z moimi braćmi, dodajemy niektórym z was... dodatkowe próby. Runa:-Więc tak to wygląda... Wheyr:-Tak więc, miałem ci opowiedzieć o zasadach działania Labiryntu.. Ale może najpierw... Wskazał na przeciwległą ścianę, na której rozpościerało się gigantyczne lustro. Wheyr:-Może chciałabyś zobaczyć, co się dzieje u twojej przyjaciółki w Jotunheimie? Wiem, że fragment Oka, który w Svartalfheimie wszyscy otrzymaliście był dość... niewielki. Runa:-Świetnie... zobaczmy, co "twój brat" zrobił z Sigrid... Wheyr:-Oceniasz mnie za ich posunięcia? Runa:-Nie. Oceniam samą ingerencję i sieć skojarzeń, podług której działasz. Wiem, że kimkolwiek by ona nie była, upatrzyłeś sobie ją, idąc za śladem braci. Wheyr:-Może i tak, ale nie tylko dlatego... Na zwierciadle zaczęły powstawać obrazy. Pojedyncze źdźbła trawy, zdawały się przebijać lodową skorupę Jotunheimu, jak pierwsze przebiśniegi zwiastujące midgardzką wiosnę. Im bliżej lodowego pałacu, tym gęstsze obszary zajmowały. W pewnym punkcie, a mianowicie w sypialni Sigrid, grunt porastał cały dywan trawy. Akurat wtedy, gdy Runa patrzyła przez Zwierciadlane Oko, Sigrid tańczyła po miękkiej łące, uśmiechnięta i radosna. Wyglądało na to, że przyzwyczaiła się do samotności. '' Mgła. Sigrid w sali tronowej, z grymasem na twarzy. Przed nią stoi dwóch lodowych gigantów. '''Lodowy Gigant #1:'-Pani, błagamy, zaprzestań tej modyfikacji klimatu, zabijasz nas. Lodowy Gigant #2:-Zamiast tworzyć, niszczysz życie. Sigrid:-Czyż jesteście życiem? Usuńcie się na bieguny, wystarczy miejsca! Od wielu stuleci zabijacie tę krainę! Nie rozumiecie? Przemówiła do mnie Landvættir, ona chcę, bym ją uzdrowiła! Lodowy Gigant #1:-Ile to potrwa, pani? Czy naprawdę jesteś w stanie poświęcić cały gatunek dla swoich... lub tej ziemi zachcianek? Sigrid:-Żyjemy na tej ziemi, więc powinniśmy spełniać jej wolę. W końcu, to my jesteśmy tutaj pasożytami. Ona przeżyje bez nas, my bez niej nie. A teraz choruje. Jak mówię, wyznaczę wam ziemie na biegunach Utgardu. Nie dotknie ich odwilż. I tak robię więcej niż planowałam. Odyn chciał was zniszczyć. Lodowy Gigant #2:-Z całym szacunekiem, pani, ale Utgard to nasza ziemia! Lord Arhonn... Sigrid:-...słucha moich rozkazów. Jeśli wam się taki stan rzeczy nie podoba, będę zmuszona was wyeliminować. A teraz żegnam! Mgła. Sigrid leżąca w łóżku, zmożona chorobą duszy. Warunki życia stale się poprawiały, a mimo to, wciąż nie mogła tu na dłuższą metę wytrzymać. Samotna, pożerana przez tęsknotę za bogatą florą i fauną Àlfheimu, Vanaheimu, Mitgardu, czy majestatycznego Asgardu. Dawna Sigrid zapłakałaby nad takim losem, lecz teraz... była władczynią, nie mogła nadmiernie użalać się nad sobą, ani przedkładać dobra ziemi nad swoim dobrem. Sigrid:-Na razie nie mam poddanych... Lodowe olbrzymy zawsze były wrogo nastawione do bogów. To tylko kwestia czasu, nim mnie zdradzą... Mgła. Sigrid siedziała na ławce, obok lorda Arhonna, o którego prawdziwej tożsamości nie miała pojęcia. Nie wiedziała, że ma na swoich usługach Eighora, Stwórcę Ziemi, który tak naprawdę martwił się o nią mocniej, niż by przypuszczała. Nie wiedziała, że uznał ją za swoją towarzyszkę w cierpieniu, że tak naprawdę razem znoszą to samo. Arhonn:-Tak, to prawda... Lodowi Olbrzymi nie są godni zaufania... Sam utrzymywałem z nimi kontakty tylko dlatego, że musiałem. Sigrid:-A teraz nie musisz? Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Arhonn:-Teraz jesteś ty. Sigrid:-Mógłbyś się powstrzymać od pewnych docinków. Wiesz, że twój urok na mnie nie działa. Arhonn:-Czy aby na pewno? Wzruszyła ramionami. Sigrid:-Raczej tak. Na początku miał na mnie... pewien wpływ, nie zaprzeczę. Ale teraz przyzwyczaiłam się do twojego piękna. Wyszczerzył zęby. Sigrid:-Stwierdzam tylko fakt: jesteś piękny. Wszyscy to wiedzą. Ale to nie wystarczy, nie masz po co sobie schlebiać. Arhonn:-Acz.. Sigrid:-Nawet teraz nie zaczynaj, nie mam na to nastroju. Nie widzisz, co tu się dzieje? Leczę Utgard, wiem, czuję, widzę to! Ale tym samym sama choruję. Im lepiej on się ma, tym więcej sił tracę! Naprawdę, nie potrzebuję teraz tych przereklamowanych tekstów. Jak chcesz, sprowadzę ci tu jakieś kobiety, które będziesz mógł zwodzić. Ja mam być władcą! I będę władcą! Arhonn:-Tak poświęcasz się tej ziemi... Sigrid:-Może też powinieneś o nią zadbać! Arhonn:-To moje dziecko... Sigrid:-Słucham? Mgła ostateczna. Wszystko się rozmyło i ponownie uformowało gładką powierzchnię zwierciadła. Runa zmierzyła wzrokiem Wheyra. Wheyr:-Sceny z minionego tygodnia... Nigdy nie są kompletne.. Nie wszystko da się podejrzeć.. No chyba, że jesteś Throstem. A teraz, przejdźmy do rzeczy... --- --- --- --- --- --- Stwórca Wszechświata przechadzał się po coraz to bardziej abstrakcyjnych ogrodach, mając w myślach widmową Eithne... a może prawdziwą? Sam już nie wiedział. Jedno było pewne: za dużo o niej myślał. Throst:-Czyżbym odczuł jakieś nieplanowane przywiązanie? Przeto taki jest cel Labiryntu Złudzeń... może jeszcze ma na mnie jakiś wpływ... Gwiazdy staczały się potokiem z nieba. Throst:-Eithne, Stwórczyni Wszechświata Jedenastego... jak to pięknie brzmi.. Oglądał spektakl i przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że to już się zaczęło. Throst:-Córko Thora, czyż to nie byłaby lepsza próba niż cały ten Labirytnt? W końcu, rezultatem jest rezygnacja z Turnieju... a to kusi bardziej, szczególnie, że "nagroda" jest realna... Ciąg dalszy nastąpi... Czy podobał się odcinek? Tak Nie Kategoria:Odcinki Zmierzchu Bogów